


Submerged Suduction

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean go for a swim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Dedicated to the wonderful sublimesarcasm for getting this spark started! Hope you like it hun!  


* * *

"Shag ass Sammy! Light's gonna be gone soon!"

 

Sam shook his head in exasperation, shimmying into an old pair of boxers that he would be throwing out soon, who knew what was in that water. 

 

They'd had a hunt, a cabin in the woods that had a nasty ghoul up in it, the owners had already put it up for sale, but seeing as it had just been put up yesterday, no one had come around.

 

Dean, being his brother, had suggested the brilliant idea of swimming in the lake, the cold, mossy, inhabited by god knows what lake, yeah, real intelligent plan he had there.

 

But Sam could never resist that gleeful look, full of abandon and childish joy at the prospect of swimming, They hadn't done that in ages, since Sam was nine of so, well, not with their clothes off and at a leisurely pace, it had always been to escape or rescue.

 

So here he was in too small, worn down blue boxers that had stripes on them, preparing to go dive into a puddle of muck.

 

He was excited, really.

 

With a sigh of resignation he pushed open the door, grabbing one of the scratchy towels stolen from one of the numerous hotels they'd stayed, heading out to the water.

 

Being dragged out was more like it, once past the threshold of the bathroom Dean had run up, in the same type of attire as Sam as he grabbed onto his wrist tightly, darting off with a stumbling Sam falling over himself behind him.

 

Sam glowered as he finally regained footing, wincing as twigs caught the skin of his ankles, really, Dean couldn't at least wait for him to put on shoes?

 

Idiot.

 

And those thoughts were only amplified when he felt the moss on the rotting wood beneath his feet, no place to dig in heels, not enough friction to stop as they slipped and slid right into the lake, damn near banging into the dock as they went.

 

The water engulfed Sam's head, Dean was still holding on though and he gave a sharp tug, pulling his head up. 

 

Sam broke the surface, spluttering because he had swallowed some of the liquid and blah! He expressed as much yeah, he was the epitome eloquent right about now.

 

"What the hell man! What did you do that for?"

 

Dean smirked, letting go so he could float to his back, arms making sweeping motions as he slowly circled Sam.

 

"Because Sammy, you would've bitched for an hour, stuck a toe in the water, thought about if some more with that big head of yours, and by then it would've been freezing. Had to get you in quick."

 

Sam growled, acknowledging the truth in the words as he threw himself at his brother as fast as he could with the water half hindering him.

 

It was on.

 

They both struggled for what must have been five minutes before Sam gave up, Dean knew all of his ticklish spots and Sam couldn't find one of Dean's few when he was in a state of delirium.

 

"Okay, I give, I give! Jus-just stop, stop it." 

 

Still panting from laughter, he watched as Dean smiled smugly, splashing some water at his brother before he dove down and, oh.

 

The breath was literally taken away from him as he felt Dean pass a hand in front of his crotch, the movement causing water currents to brush against the flesh, the thin material useless against stopping them.

 

Sweet torture, he could barely feel it, but it was so inexplicably there, that he couldn't stop a gasp from escaping his lips, nor the next one when Dean's hot hand landed on his stomach.

 

The heat contrasted with the freezing water like fire and ice, Dean pushed him back softly, water causing him to float back a few inches, legs still kicking in an egg beater motion to stay afloat.

 

Dean surfaced, water gliding down his face, entwining with his hair as his eyes sparkled at him from across the few feet distancing them.

 

Broad shoulders gently bobbed for a moment before they disappeared.

 

Sam saw the shorts floating next to his head when the distracting moment was over, innocently drifting. 

 

Dean was naked. Oh god.

 

His older brother swam over, both equal in height for once as his lips captured Sam's, making the dry throat moisten as that tongue darted past his lips.

 

After only seconds of slippery touches, Dean swam backwards, grinning.

 

"Take a deep breath, Sammy." 

 

With that said, he fully submerged himself, turning invisible in the blue-green waters.

 

Sam swallowed, fighting back nervousness as he did as his brother said, filling his lungs just in time before he was pulled under, the boxers pliant cloth tearing along with him.

 

When he came in contact with his brothers body there was nothing between them but the gentle caressing water, encasing them both.

 

Leaning forward, he captured his brothers mouth, both somehow managing to keep and share breath as tongues battled and hands roamed, bodies gliding through the water as they twisted and turned.

 

They surfaced briefly to get air before going back down, thanking their fathers vigorous cardio workouts when they were younger for giving them large lung capacity's.

 

Their bodies clashed once more and Sam felt Dean carefully and smoothly parting his legs, pulling his hips down at the same time, trying not to suck in a breath he closed his eyes, concentrating on the torrent of feelings as water got in the most intimate places, brushing, making him feel the oddest he had ever felt.

 

Damn, that felt good, but weird, it felt like he was being entered everywhere, full and vulnerable, but still empty, he needed Dean, getting across as much as he tightly gripped his brothers shoulders, going in for another kiss, feeling it safe to moan, air and sound going into his brothers mouth as a finger entered him easily, the water having prepared him.

 

That finger was worked into him, gently stirring the heavy liquid inside of him, which had turned boiling hot inside his body, like kettle water, except the burn was pleasant.

 

Dean seemed to be getting excited, probing him with two more fingers, scissoring and circling before the palm of his hand turned upwards, supporting his bottom as Dean pushed both up for another gasping breath, allowing them to regain a normal pattern before lips joined, tongues entwined and weight went under.

 

Sam barely felt pain when Dean entered him swiftly, his long legs wrapping around his waist as the thick arousal entered him, rubbing him the best of ways.

 

Bodies thrusting became a primal dance as water shaped them, the overwhelmingly powerful force moving them this way and that, letting them reach places never reached before.

 

They were weightless, euphoric, lost to the pleasure and all too soon they were coming, both heads breaking the surface of the lake as they gasped for breath while Dean still sat heavily inside of him, water keeping them together.

 

Sam leaned his head forward, letting their foreheads touch as he wrapped his legs tighter, arms draping around the broad, freckled shoulders as he allowed Dean to pull them to the shoreline.

 

When Sam sat among the various pebbles and weeds, towels encasing both brothers in their little warmth, he realized that the murky liquid had literally been everywhere, out and inside of him.

 

And he couldn't care less.


End file.
